When you're gone, Vatonageshipping
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: This is a little songfic for the couple Kate/Keith Vatonageshipping . The disclaimers tell you what is mine and what’s not. *Disclaimers inside*. Rated T for being safe. I don't know if the Genres are just...It's my first songfic so don't blame me...


**Title: When you're gone, Vatonageshipping**

**Summary:** _This is a little songfic for the couple Kate/Keith (Vatonageshipping). The disclaimers tell you what is mine and what's not._

**Main couple:** Vatonageshipping (Keith/Kate.)Kate's point of view. I discovered that I'm not  
good by doing to all two points of view...a little of Keith's point of view...

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Pokémon. I don't also own the parts of the story that compose the  
songfic, that are of phantomdare1, and the song is of Avril Lavigne. The idea of the songfic  
was mine.

*instrument*=instruments playing/ending  
_singer_=Avril Lavigne that's singing  
-flashbacks-=flashbacks  
present=Present

_*Piano starts to play*_

_**_I always need time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_**___

Kate watched helplessly, as tears streamed down her face, as Keith's lifeless body,  
that had been hit by the energy ball (1) that was mean for her, lay on the cold hard  
ground of the Reverse World.

_**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_**___

-When Keith was in mission to Sinnoh, Kate passed Keith's room on Ranger Union thinking  
to wake him up because he was late. But when she opened the door he found the bed empty.  
She remembered that Keith was in Sinnoh and closed the door.-

_**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_**___

-Keith, that was assigned with a mission, ran out of the room with Buizel tagging along,  
Kate and Rhythmi were standing by the escalator. As Keith went down the escalator, he  
looked back at his friends, sneaking a quick wink to Kate so Rhythmi couldn't see it.  
Kate blushed for a second and then returned to her original colour. Piplup was looking up  
at Kate, giving a look that it knew what was going on.-

_**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_**___

After Kate captured Giratina, she went and fell to her knees beside Keith's body (2),  
embraced his unresponsive form and started to cry...

_**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_**___

To Sunnyshore's Pokémon Center, after Lavana was arrested, Dawn, Lucas, Barry,  
Cynthia, Kate brought Keith body there and Kellyn discovered that Keith was dead, Kate was  
in Keith's room again while tears were flowing down her cheeks.

_**-When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_**___

-When Kate was on her journey to reach Sinnoh she was happy that she could see Keith again  
and meet his cousin (3), Lucas, for the first time.-

_**_I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_**___

-When Kate heard Lavana's chuckling she glared (4) at her and this worried Lavana.  
Perhaps she had made a mistake killing Keith (5)?-

_**_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_**___

-Keith, that saw the energy ball (6) going towards Kate, run to her and sharply pushed her  
away from it. He then stares to the ball calmly.-

_**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_**___

Kate couldn't believe that Keith was dead...She was so lost in her thoughts that she  
barely heard the door open and someone, to the voice she guessed that was from Wendy,  
shrieked.

_**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_**___

-Kate decided that Lavana had gone too far, returned all her Pokémon Partners, that were  
protesting, and directed her Capture Disc to Giratina. She wanted to capture the legendary  
Pokémon alone.-

_**_And where you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too_**___

-Kate successfully managed to capture Giratina and the last Miniremo exploded.  
Lavana was so surprised from what happened that she didn't notice that Kate was moving  
towards her.-

_**_And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_**___

-Kate pushed Lavana to a wall knocking her unconscious and was about to deliver a punch  
when Dawn's Roserade stopped her.-

_**_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah_**___

Kate was mourning so much about Keith's dead that she didn't notice that Kellyn,  
Lucas, Barry and Dawn entered the room.

_**_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_**___

Keith, after Arceus give him a choice to decide or to move on to a happier life (7) or to  
continue is old life (8), decided and walked towards one of them.

_**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_**___

-A little flashback of when Kate and Keith meet, their graduation with Rhythmi, when  
they're retrieved themselves to the Union, when Kate saves Keith that was kidnapped by  
Heath and to finish when they finish the Operation Brighton.-

_**_And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_**___

Kate was being hold by Keith that resurrected(9).  
The others Sven, Wendy, Barry, Dawn, Lucas and Kellyn were smiling.

_**_And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it okay  
I miss you_**_

_-To the Ranger Union they were rejoicing the resurrection of Keith.-_

_***Piano stop playing***_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew it...T.T...It's terrible...I thought that the part that I had chosen were perfect  
but I knew it that I'm not very good to songfic. Tell me what do you think, really, and you  
can flame! I know this songfic is terrible...And to think I got one script by looking a  
drawing of phantomdare1 on Flickr, titled 'the mourning'. The third episode of 'Alessandra's Pokémon Journey, Platinum Version' will be up perhaps tomorrow.

Legendary Fairy.

(1):I don't know what move was  
(2):I was crying again writing this  
(3):Remember, this is taken from phantomdare1's fiction  
(4):That glare scared me  
(5):Pretty much so...  
(6):Or what was that...  
(7):A happier life but without Kate...  
(8):A dangerous life but with Kate...  
(9):To me, Keith made a good choice to return to Kate


End file.
